minecraft2fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Кровать
|текст_id=bed }} Кровать — блок, который позволяет игроку пропустить ночное время до наступления утра. Последняя кровать, на которой спал игрок, становится точкой его возрождения после смерти. Кровати невозможно уничтожить с помощью огня. Получение Крафт Примечание: Для крафта кровати вы можете использовать шерсть и доски любого цвета, но кровать все равно будет красного цвета. Использование Расположение Кровати, в отличие от большинства других блоков, занимают пространство, равное двум полноразмерным блокам. Чтобы разместить кровать нужно, чтобы перед лицом игрока находились два свободных блока. Как и некоторые другие блоки, кровать невозможно разместить на стекле, лицевой стороне поршня или снегу. Также возможно создать «летающую кровать» — нужно убрать из-под неё блоки, и кровать останется висеть в воздухе, при этом на ней можно будет спать. Это даёт возможность размещать кровати одна над другой, подобно забору. После размещения, нижняя часть кровати будет размещена ближе к лицу игрока, а подушка — дальше. Кровати можно разместить одна возле другой впритык, что дает возможность создать двойную кровать. Кровать не может быть помещена под водой, однако её можно затопить, предварительно разместив на сухой площади. На затопленной кровати можно спать. Высота кровати — одного полноразмерного блока (чуть выше чем половина блока). Кровать, торт, сундук, песок души и грядка являются блоками, высота которых отличается от половины блока или стандартных блоков. Чтобы обеспечить безопасность игрока во время сна, нужно разместить вокруг кровати достаточно источников света, чтобы рядом не смогли спауниться враждебные мобы. Но если враждебный моб подойдет к стене толщиной 1 блок, за которой размещена кровать со спящим игроком, тот проснётся. Сон Чтобы лечь на кровать, нужно нажать ПКМ на любой области кровати. При попытке использования кровати в дневное время игрок будет получать сообщение «Спать можно только ночью» («You can only sleep at night»). При использовании кровати, взгляд игрока будет помещен вертикально на уровне кровати и экран постепенно окрасится в серый цвет. После этого игрок проснется уже утром, стоя возле кровати. Чтобы обеспечить максимальную безопасность игрока во время сна, не размещайте кровать в пространстве, окруженном стенами шириной 1 блок, если пространство за этими стенами не является безопасным. Если же враждебному мобу удастся проникнуть к пространству возле кровати, игрок проснется и увидит стоящего возле него моба. Пробуждение игрока случится немного раньше того, как этот моб атакует его, что дает шанс игроку избежать получения урона. Чтобы сделать кровать точкой респауна, достаточно прилечь на неё и сразу же встать. Пропуск ночного времени проведённого во сне не ускоряет никаких процессов, которые могут происходить в игровом мире, например, переплавка ресурсов в печи, исчезание упавших предметов, рост пшеницы и т. д. Во время сна в неосвещенном доме могут спауниться монстры, поэтому проблему освещения дома нужно решать до первой ночи, либо вообще не спать. В Нижнем мире, Крае или в суперплоском мире с биомом № 8 (Нижний мир) при попытке поспать на кровати, та взорвётся. Полностью здоровый герой в полном комплекте железной брони выживает с небольшим запасом (или с большим, если тянуться к кровати с предельного расстояния), но взрыв уничтожает весь лут, что делает его почти бесполезным. Сетевой режим В сетевой игре, а также в одиночной, если играют несколько игроков по локальной сети, чтобы пропустить ночное время, все игроки в верхнем мире должны одновременно лечь в кровати. Значения ID блока Состояния блока История .}} Разное 256px|thumb|Аватар игрока во время сна в открытом окне инвентаря. * Нажатие на кнопку открытия инвентаря как раз в момент, когда игрок ложится на кровать, вызовет ошибку, позволяющий увидеть модель лежащего игрока в окне инвентаря (работает по сей день). * При использовании кровати в мультиплеере, а после — и в одиночной игре, на экране появляется кнопка «Leave Bed» (Покинуть кровать), а также, есть возможность общения в игровом чате. * Использование кровати в комнате с низким потолком может привести к тому, что после пробуждения персонаж застрянет головой в потолке, что вызовет удушение, которое продолжится до тех пор, пока он не умрет или не освободится. * В мультиплеере если вы попытаетесь лечь на кровать, которая уже занята другим игроком, вы получите сообщение «This bed is occupied» (Кровать занята). * Если в SMP один игрок окружит кровать со спящим на ней другим игроком твердыми блоками, то последний застрянет в них при попытке встать из кровати. * В уровне сложности «Peaceful» игрок может размещать кровать на открытом пространстве, поскольку нет мобов, которые могут нанести ему ущерб. * Если в одиночной игре игрок быстро нажмет ПКМ на кровати несколько раз подряд, то получит сообщение «This bed is occupied». * Заснуть в тёмной пещере в дневное время никак не получится, даже если вы находитесь в полной темноте. * Кровати можно размещать одна над другой, делая «двухъярусные кровати». * При пробуждении в 1.5 Beta игрок наносит один удар тем, что у него было в руке, когда вы заснули. * Во время сна очки голода не уменьшаются. * Иногда игрок «визуально» падает с кровати (на самом деле игроки на сервере видят вас лежачим на кровати, если вы лежите «на полу») * Начиная с версии Pre-release 6, при попытке уснуть около монстров появится сообщение «You can’t sleep yet. There are monsters nearby.» (Вы не сможете спать, пока рядом монстры.) * Снизу кровать имеет текстуру досок * Игрока можно столкнуть или с помощью команд консоли телепортировать с кровати. Но спать на этой кровати всё равно будет нельзя. После пробуждения игрок телепортируется обратно к кровати. * Есть ошибка до 1.4.4, когда при установке, кровать становится половинчатой, если её поставить и в тот-же момент выбросить её. Хотя она пропадёт если перезапустить игру или нажать на неё ПКМ. * Если установить на кровать 2 сыпучих блока (песок и/или гравий), то во время сна вы упадёте с кровати и развернётесь. * Существует ошибка в мультиплеере: если голова лежащего на кровати игрока зайдет за край экрана, когда вы на него смотрите, то он исчезнет целиком до тех пор, пока голова вновь не окажется в пределах экрана. * Также, нельзя пользоваться кроватью, и как следствие спать в Краю и Нижнем Мире. Когда игрок пытается использовать кровать, она взрывается. Галерея Bed in Overworld.png|Кровать на песке Cantsleep.png|Вы можете спать только ночью — сообщение, которое отображается при попытке сна днем в одиночной или сетевой игре. Sleeping.png|Анимация, которая воспроизводится перед засыпанием игрока, находящегося на кровати. Mob wakeup.png|Пробуждение игрока от присутствия моба, который находится вне закрытого помещения. Bed glitch2.png|Игрок не сможет использовать кровать даже ночью, если в комнате, где она находится, есть много окон. Glowing Bed.png|Светящаяся кровать. Stackedbeds.png| Вертикальный ряд кроватей aka «многоярусная кровать». SMPBedGlitch.png|Ошибка, которую можно встретить в сетевой игре. Half of bed.png|Половина кровати. Falling from bed.png|Упал с кровати и развернулся. Текстура низа кровати в РЕ.png|Текстура низа кровати в карманном издании. Категория:Твёрдые блоки Категория:Возобновляемые блоки Категория:Прозрачные блоки Категория:Неполноразмерные блоки de:Bett en:Bed es:Cama fr:Lit hu:Ágy it:Letto ja:ベッド ko:침대 nl:Bed pl:Łóżko pt-br:Cama zh:床